dragonprincefandomcom-20200223-history
Magic
wielding a Primal Stone and Claudia summoning dark magic.]] Magic is the mystical force that exists within the world of ''The Dragon Prince''. It exists everywhere in the lands of Xadia. All magical creatures in Xadia are born connected to one of the six Primal Sources of magic, and as such, have certain powers and abilities based on their respective Primal Source. Humans are not born with the ability to cast magic, but some can cast spells and control a Primal Source by using a magical artifact such as a Primal Stone.Creator Q&A Other humans, rather than directly harnessing the Primal Sources, choose to rely on the magical energy contained within magical creatures, extracting it for dark magic. Mages Mages are individuals who can harness and command the force of magic. The Primal Source they draw from determines the spells they can cast. Experienced elven mages, such as the Moonshadow Elf mage Lujanne, can cast spells without the need for a magical artifact such as a Primal Stone, though not all elves reach this level of skill.TDP Official Tumblr - Magic Limits Conversely, human mages usually must use a magical artifact to cast primal magic, as evident by Callum's use of a Sky Primal Stone before he connected to the Sky Arcanum. Some mages, rather than directly drawing upon the Primal Sources, choose to absorb the magical energy from magical creatures and use it for dark magic. Mages can have varying degrees of power, but the most powerful mages are called Archmages. A notable Archmage is Aaravos, a Startouch Elf. Primal Sources All magic in the world draws upon the six Primal Sources. These are enormous, powerful entities of the natural world: the Sun, the Moon, the Stars, the Earth, the Sky, and the Ocean. A mage can draw upon these sources to cast different spells; for example, drawing from the Sky's primal magic allows a mage to cast wind and thunderstorm spells. The magical creatures of Xadia are all connected to a Primal Source, and as such, their powers and abilities reflect that source.TDP Official Website Each magical creature in Xadia possesses a connection with their source, called an Arcanum. This is described by Lujanne as "the secret of the Primal, or its meaning." The Sky Sky magic draws on the vast sky, the energy and movement of the winds, and the power of thunderstorms. This source is at its strongest during a thunderstorm, and its Arcanum requires focus and deep breaths. Creatures connected to the Sky Primal, like Skywing Elves, are typically quick and clever and prize the freedom to make their own choices in life. The Stars Star magic is, as of now, little understood. It draws on the vast and timeless power of the cosmos, and involves divination, cosmic vision, and seeing into the "beyond". Creatures connected to the Stars, like Startouch Elves, are extremely uncommon and rarely seen. The Ocean Ocean magic draws on the depth of the oceans and tides, and its power connects through rivers and lakes that flow back to it. This source is strongest at high tide. Ocean mages can reflect the nature of their home: a swamp mage and a river mage would look different, though they both connect to the same Primal Source. Ocean-connected creatures, like Tidebound Elves, often forge strong connections to others, and can have hidden depths. The Earth Earth magic draws on the power and energy within the land itself. Earth magic comes from two major domains: the stone, minerals, crystals, and gems of the land, and the flora and fauna of the living world. Creatures connected to the Earth, like Earthblood Elves, are patient, sometimes stubborn, and care deeply about the history and balance of the natural world. The Sun Sun magic draws from the heat and energy of the Sun. Sun magic has a dual nature: it can conjure spells of light, growth, nurturing and transformation — or it can call upon fire, heat, and destruction. Sun-connected creatures, like Sunfire Elves, are often intense and charismatic and make natural leaders. The Moon Moon magic draws on the spirit and energy of the Moon, creating illusions, concealment spells, and connections with spirits. This source is strongest during a full moon, and its Arcanum is that appearances are the truth of reality. The Moon is cyclical in its strength, relating directly to lunar phases. Moon Primal creatures, like Moonshadow Elves, can be private and secretive, and are keenly aware of the power of appearances. Dark Magic Dark magic does not directly connect to the Primal Sources. Instead, it draws upon the energy within magical creatures themselves to fuel spells. Dark magic spells also use some of the essences of the mage who casts them, taking a physical toll on the mage. Dark magic spells are normally cast through incantations in which the mage speaks backward. When a mage uses dark magic, some of the magic that courses through them is retained within their body. This allows them to cast some dark magic spells without the need for incantations. Dark magic skills cannot be inherited, but they can be taught to others. However, this can be dangerous if not taught correctly. Inexperience with dark magic could cause great damage to the body, draining the user's energy and giving them terrifying hallucinations and nightmares. Invented by a human mage named Ziard, the ease and potency of dark magic caused humans to hunt and poach magical creatures to harvest their magic energy. Horrified by the practice, the elves and the dragons divided the continent and drove all humans west out of Xadia. Dark magic is not wholly accepted by other humans either. Individuals, like King Harrow and Soren, had, for the most part, tolerated Viren's extensive use of practicing it, as well as Claudia's, but to a lesser extent. Since remnants of dark magic stay within the person, it's possible for a mage or any person to have it be extracted out of them. And yet, according to Janai, depending on how much or long a mage uses the dark arts and goes through the purification process, there will be a high chance the person won't be able to survive the extraction.Book Three, Chapter 7:"Hearts of Cinder" If a person uses dark magic frequently, it leaves traces inside of the user and they eventually can cast small useful spells and cantrips, such as lighting candles with their fingertips or do a palm flashlight.TDP Official Tumblr - Claudia's flame Due to its unique nature, dark magic can also be used to assimilate existing forms of primal magic.Hearts of CinderThe Final Battle Dark magic was used by humans to slay the dragon Avizandum, known to them as "Thunder."Echoes of Thunder Dark magic was considered a cheap, fast and easy way of doing magic and always required an act of destruction and consumption to accomplish.The Dragon Prince Wondercon 2019 Interview with the Creators! - 4:46. YouTube. Spells Casting Spells The act of casting a spell is done by harnessing the energy of a Primal Source or a magical creature and then directing that energy toward accomplishing a particular goal, often through the use of runes or incantations. Primal spells are typically cast through Ancient Draconic incantations and runes, whereas dark magic spells are often cast through incantations in which the mage speaks backward. Rayla has elaborated on the process of casting Primal spells; she explained to Callum after he cast [[Magic|'Aspiro']] that to cast Primal spells, he would require a storm or at least a strong breeze if he did not have the Primal Stone, implying that simply having access to a Primal Source is not enough; a mage must harness a certain amount of Primal energy to cast a spell. If the mage is attacked before completing the spell it will be canceled out.Book Three, Chapter 9:"The Final Battle" Known Spells Moon Magic Sky Magic Sun Magic Dark Magic Magical Artifacts Main Article: Magical Artifacts Artifacts are often used to harness certain magical properties or abilities and conduct or control various sources of magic or cast spells. Artifacts are mysterious and strange, and not much is known about them. Magical artifacts are diverse and varied. References }} Navigation Category:Xadia Category:World Category:A to Z